


Blood Rushed

by folerdetdufoler



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folerdetdufoler/pseuds/folerdetdufoler
Summary: Alina asked for "some hate to love/angry sex/accidental flatmates action" so here's what I could do in the notes app on my phone.Linn moved out of their flat a couple of months ago, and Isak and Eskild have been looking for someone to replace her. They were running out of money and options, so Eskild made a decision for the both of them. Isak was not happy when Even showed up in his hallway with five suitcases and his own key.





	Blood Rushed

“Eskild!” Isak was proper angry. The whole building heard him. “ESKILD!” He listened as his flatmate emerged slowly from his room and walked up behind him.

“Yes?”

“I thought we had agreed about this.” Isak pointed at Even as if he were a flatscreen TV that Eskild ordered without asking him first. The flatscreen TV smiled.

“We didn’t agree on anything but I made one of those...executive decisions. Hi, Even! Welcome!” Eskild passed Isak, gently moving him to the side by his shoulders, and opened his arms to hug Even.

“Hi Eskild. Thank you for the room. Sorry if I’m...disturbing.”

“Not at all! I think Isak was just making some dinner. Let me show you around.”

As they moved past Isak he muttered into Eskild’s ear. “I did not agree to this.”

“You didn’t agree to half of the room’s rent either, so deal with it,” Eskild muttered back. But as Even turned around to see what was going on Eskild stepped away from Isak and ramped up the charm. “You get Linn’s old room, which is in pristine condition because all she did was sleep. You’re so lucky.” Eskild led him through the living room.

Isak spun back into the kitchen to resume his work. He had had a long day of classes and was really looking forward to a big meal and two or ten hours with Netflix. But now it was ruined. He dashed some oil into the warm pan, hopping away from the splatter, and finished seasoning the chicken. Soon the frying drowned out Eskild’s tour guide voice as he extended an open invitation to Even for use of his room as well. Isak continued to simmer.

* * *

“Do you know what I realized? We make a gay sandwich.”

“Eskild...what the fuck.” It was too early for Isak to get fully annoyed, but it was also too ridiculous of a statement to let slide. Eskild waved his spoon toward their rooms.

“You and I are the gay bread. Even is the filling.”

Isak raised his eyebrows. He wanted to brush it off as the stupid metaphor that it was, but he found himself wondering about the filling’s orientation. He kept his mouth shut though.

“Marshmallow fluff,” Eskild drawled, playing with the spoon. Was that code? Is marshmallow fluff gay?

“That shit is gross.”

“A shame you don’t have a sweet tooth.” Eskild winked. That was code.

“Did you ask him?”

“Of course. Didn’t get a straight answer out of him though. Heh.” Eskild paused to chuckle at his own pun. But then he shouted, “Dibs!”

Isak lifted his hands in surrender. “All yours, dude.” Isak stood to clear his bowl. As he moved around the kitchen tidying up after himself and hunting down a snack for later, Even entered.

“School?”

Isak squinted. “Yes....”

“I’ll join. Morning, Eskild.”

“Good morning my little marshmallow.”

“You have class now?”

“Marshmallow? I have class in a little bit but we can take the bus together.”

Isak didn’t have a good enough reason to say no, to demand that Even travel on his own. He just grabbed his pack of crackers and shouldered past Even. “Hope you like the Lion King.”

* * *

They sat next to each other on the bus but Isak put on his headphones the instant he left the flat, cutting short any of Even’s attempts at conversation. They got off at the same stop but went to different buildings, Even establishing eye contact and waving goodbye before he left. It annoyed Isak, and then Isak got annoyed at himself for being annoyed by the common courtesy. At least he was being polite.

Which was the complete opposite of last semester. Isak had been paired up with him for a group project and spent four months chasing Even down just to get the bare minimum contribution from him. After they got a passing grade Isak confronted him in an empty lecture hall and called him out on it. “I hope you remember long after graduation that I just dragged your ass to safety, and I will literally quit school if we ever have to work together on another project. Never speak to me again.” It was mean, but it was necessary. That semester had been hell, just adding stress to their rent problem, and Isak wasn’t going to stand for it, wasn’t going to risk his education for someone who didn’t give a shit. He thought Even had understood, because he didn’t put up a fight, just nodded and walked away. And Isak didn’t actually speak to him again, let alone see him...until he showed up in his hallway. With his own key. And now they lived together, in a gay sandwich. Clearly he didn’t get the message.

Once Isak was settled in his classroom he spent the few extra minutes he had to check his room listing, seeing if he had any leads. As soon as he found someone decent Even would be gone.

* * *

“No Isak, shut it down. Even’s here for the rest of the semester. He’s paid in full and I’m not kicking his cute ass to the curb.”

“Could you please stop trying to get into his pants and focus on the real issue here?”

“Could you please get over your weird hang-ups and focus on the real issue here? We need to pay rent. Neither of us can afford another month with that room empty. Even needs a room and despite your constant moaning, he is a perfectly respectable human being. I have solved our problem and you’re just being a brat about it.”

Isak huffed, but eventually... “Fine.” He clicked around to delete the listing. Eskild was right. He’d never admit that to him, but Even had been pleasant thus far and kept out of his hair. As long as they weren’t working together it seemed like they’d survive the semester. Isak made a mental note to relist the week before the end of the semester, to get a head start.

“Thank you baby. Anything else on that computer I should look at?” Eskild crawled closer to Isak on the couch, invading his space like always. Isak shielded his screen.

“No. Besides, we don’t even like the same stuff. No marshmallow fluff.”

“Question.” Their heads snapped to the voice at Even’s door. He was leaning against the frame, and neither of them knew how long he’d been there. “Why are you always talking about marshmallows?”

“No reason at all my sweet meringue. Come join us for a movie.”

“I gotta go.” Isak stood suddenly.

“Isak! The movie!”

“Go ahead. I just forgot about...something.” He gathered his laptop and headed to his room.

“This was your idea!” Eskild yelled to his retreating form. Isak slammed the door.

* * *

It didn’t take Isak too much effort to avoid Even, but he still did it. He left the apartment at random times so Even couldn’t join him on the bus, and hung out at cafés after class to reduce the chance of seeing Even at home. When he was at home he kept his head down and answers curt. Eskild did his best to get them all to hang out together, but more often than not it was Even and Eskild hitting the club while Isak took advantage of uninterrupted showers. He definitely didn’t think about them getting all sweaty and worked up on the dance floor while he was under the water either. Well, he didn’t think about Eskild.

That’s what made all of this so much worse. Even a marshmallow. Cute, sweet, and Isak just...wanted him in his mouth. Before he bailed on him last semester, Isak had developed a bit of a crush on him, thinking he'd hit jackpot if he was smart too. Things went haywire before he had a chance to start flirting though, or even sniff out what kind of marshmallow he was. He wondered if Eskild was having better luck at the club.

But he also thought it was a bit weird that Eskild was trying so hard. Even _wasn't_ his type; he usually went for thicker, darker dudes. Someone who would throw him over his shoulder and make him squeal all the way to the bedroom. Which Isak and Linn had the joy of overhearing multiple times. So he didn’t understand why they went out so much, and what kind of relationship they were developing. Unfortunately, whatever kind of relationship it was, it was going to make kicking Even out that much more difficult in a few months. Something was going to have to change. He needed to piss Even off.

Those were the kind of fantasies that rocked Isak to sleep each night: thinking up ways to sabotage Even, get him annoyed enough that he’d snap at Eskild or leave early. Isak wasn’t worried about Even lashing out at him—it would be warranted—but if he had a plan that kept him out of the line of fire, even better. He felt like he was in grade school with all of his scheming, but it was doing wonders as a stress reducer. Every time he saw Even’s stupid blonde hair bouncing around the apartment he got closer and closer to putting Eskild’s depilatory cream in his shampoo. Sometimes he giggled thinking about it, which made Even shoot him a weird look. But Isak didn’t think he was suspicious. He still tried to get him to join them at the club, and shared the food that he cooked quite generously. Even being so nice was just motivation though. He couldn’t wait to bust through that innocent act.

* * *

That act, though, seemed to disappear before Isak could do anything about it. That Saturday night, just as Isak was finally drifting off to sleep, he heard their door slam. He listened for the usual: the tap running, maybe a new voice, footsteps through the living room and another couple of door slams. As he woke up and paid attention though, he only heard one person. And they were pacing. In his hallway. Isak rolled out of bed, dragging his duvet with him and wrapping it around his waist.

Right outside his door was Even, still a little sweaty, wearing the shit out of a too-small white tee and jeans. Isak couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling, top to bottom and back again. “Do you need something?”

“Yeah, I—“ Even gulped air, nerves. “I need to know why you’re such an asshole.”

“What the _fuck_?” Isak was awake now. He tightened the duvet around his waist, aiming for modesty over his boxers, but ending up looking like a flustered girl adjusting her skirt.

“I can’t take it anymore, you’re just...a dickhead to me all the time. I’m trying to be nice and hang out and like, be your friend and you just shut me out.” Even wasn't yelling but he was getting close.

“Oh, really? Does that sound familiar? Like maybe you did the exact same thing last year? Fucking me and my work over like it was nothing?”

Isak could see the shock hit Even’s face and freeze him up.

“I...I apologized. You wouldn’t let me explain. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Yeah, well, you did it. So now you know what it feels like.” Despite his growing desire to continue staring at Even, Isak stepped back to shut his door and end the conversation. A large hand slapped the wood and pressed, making Isak stumble. Even crowded out the hallway light as his body filled the doorway.

“I’m sorry.”

“Get the fuck out of my room.” Isak wasn’t in the mood to accept the apology. It was too little, too late.

“Stop being a fucking dick about it. Jesus!” Even didn’t move, except to push on the door again with one hand and shove Isak’s shoulder with the other. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Isak dropped the duvet and threw both hands into Even’s chest, fingers spread for coverage and maximum force. Even was pushed back against the doorframe, and while that stopped him, ended the retaliation, Isak didn’t let go. They both looked down at the hands that lingered too long, watching the fingers curl into the t-shirt before finally dropping away. “Go to bed. You’re drunk.” Even wasn’t drunk, but this was the best way to explain what Isak did. It was his excuse, the way he’d brush off his desires and actions, and place the blame on Even. 

“And you’re a shit liar.” Even launched himself off of the wall and back into Isak’s face, his nerves gone and replaced with something else. The sudden invasion made Isak stumble again, this time losing control as he tripped over his duvet. Even’s hands latched onto Isak’s shoulders to steady him, a reflex. But then they lingered too.

“Don’t—“ Isak hissed.

_Do_ , Isak meant.

Even’s hands obeyed, dropping. But then they came back up, the left sliding up along Isak’s jaw and the right resting in a V at his throat. His eyes searched for the truth in Isak’s own, but he found it in the way Isak let his mouth fall open, the way he swallowed air against Even’s palm. Even kissed the truth. The truth kissed back.

But then fear flooded the room. The fight or flight. Even turned and whipped the door shut so neither of them could run. He steeled himself for the fight instead. Isak pushed at Even’s chest again, not willing to give up on what he’d been fighting this whole time. This guy nearly ruined him, and now he was back to haunt him, to taunt him. Isak hated how much power he had, but he wasn’t going to give up. No. He pushed, panting now with the effort it took to stand his ground. “What the fuck are you doing,” he asked, not wanting the real answer.

“What you want me to do.”

The push was a challenge. _Come back harder_. Even did. He propelled his whole body forward, taking Isak’s with it, until they found a wall. Until lips found lips. Until hands found skin. And then they found more.

The too-small shirt was gone, flung onto the duvet. Isak’s thumbs pressed into Even’s ribs as he held on, fingernails making moons in Even’s back. It was all he could do to stop from being dragged under, a death grip and a gasp for air. Even stole his last breath with another kiss and then let their bodies collapse onto the bed.

“You can’t j—“

“I can.” Even could. He could dislocate Isak’s jaw with his tongue. He could stop and start Isak’s heart with his hand. He could make Isak grow with a stroke of his hips. “I can.” He did.

Isak’s frustration and anger kept pushing though. It kept him from going weak. It pushed Even away, and then when Even came back it pulled him closer. It hitched up his legs so he could control Even’s hips, make him stroke harder. The anger that tore at the shirt moved onto the pants, aiming for an equal fight. Get him down to his underwear too. Get him down to nothing at all. Anger moved swiftly.

“Fuck you. I’m going to fuck you.” Even was on his knees, towering above Isak. One hand was on his own cock, stroking with anticipation, the other about to capture Isak’s. They were well matched in their breathing, their hardness, their desire. But then the softness of Even’s hand won, claimed its prize.

With a small nod Isak welcomed defeat. The fire in his eyes changed color. “Fuck me.” Isak twisted under Even, reaching over his shoulder to the bedside table. He desperately fished blindly for what they needed in the drawer. Even leaned over and pushed his hand away, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom.

“This whole fucking time you’ve wanted this and you were being such a dick to me.” Even shook his head, unbelieving, a little bit, what was actually happening. Minutes ago he wanted to punch Isak and now he was painting his asshole with lube. He was gentle now, because he wanted to be in there, he wanted it to feel good, but the anger hung around. “I can’t believe I’m about to fuck someone like you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Isak moaned as he arched against Even’s fingers. “You ruin it every time you open your mouth.”

“Oh I do?” Even hunched backward, dropping down. He opened his mouth and extended his tongue, pressing it flat against the base of Isak’s cock and dragging it slowly upward. Isak’s hands moved from clutching the sheet to grabbing handfuls of Even’s hair. He choked on a scream. Even stopped his tongue below the head and pulsed. His open mouth curled as much as it could into a smile. When Isak's cock threatened to twitch away on its own he closed his lips around the head and sucked, pulling it vertical and then letting go with a pop. Even returned to his knees, drawing his fingers away with the rest of him.

“Who is the goddamn asshole now, Christ.” Isak’s hands, free of Even’s hair, went up to cover his face. He was ashamed of how it was working, the wordplay, the foreplay, all of it. His dick had betrayed him, leaking proudly on a heaving stomach.

“Legs.” The deep command drew Isak’s hands down, and he watched Even move his body into position. Even’s wrapped dick slapped against his own as his hips were hitched up. One ankle went over Even’s shoulder and his other knee was pushed out to the side. Once he was balanced Even’s hands went to his ass and he shoved himself in without ceremony.

“Holy fucking shit! Fuck you, you fucking fuck!”

“Take it,” Even grunted. Isak could howl all he wanted; Even wasn’t going to let up. He twisted one arm around Isak’s thigh, driving as deep as their bones would allow. Isak’s body had gone slack in pleasure, except for the sphincter squeezing the life out of Even’s dick. Even alternated, speed, then pressure, then speed, making the climb steady for both of them. The howls increased in pitch and tempo until Isak could barely catch his breath. He needed Even to stop but he couldn’t bear to ask him to. His hands went wild looking for some kind of relief, one to his own dick, the other clutching at Even’s thigh, digging in every time he thrust up against his prostate.

Even kept going. His hands slipped against their sweaty skin, so he adjusted grips and angles, thrusting Isak further up the bed. He pushed Isak’s hand away, not letting him touch himself. Every whimper spurred him on, knowing he was torturing him, keeping him on edge. He smacked at the ass he was destroying, adding to all of the sounds in the room.

“Fuck yes, right there.”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Even shifted forward, bending Isak’s leg into his chest, opening him up even more.

“Then just fucking do it.”

“Yeah? You just want me to fucking. do. it?” He punctuated the question with deep thrusts. Even pressed in closer, letting Isak’s leg slide from his shoulder. They rearranged themselves into missionary, not missing a beat, hot breaths burning each other’s skin.

In the closeness Isak made a request. “Finish me.”

It caught Even off guard. He looked at Isak, searching for where it had come from. It sounded like it came from somewhere else, somewhere that didn’t know the anger and frustration that had lived between them for the past two months. His thrusts softened, for a moment, to waves, and he found himself reaching down between them. He shifted his weight, noted how it made a breath catch in Isak’s throat, and set them both up for the final stretch.

Isak’s eyes would flutter closed with the rocking, but then he’d snap them open, fix them on Even. “Please. Make me come.”

Even had wanted Isak to beg for forgiveness. He had wanted to force an explanation, force an apology, make him feel the fear he’d been hiding behind for so long. Even as they were stripping down, exposing themselves to each other, Even still wanted Isak at his mercy. He had thought about edging him and then not letting him come, leaving him used and breathless, his own orgasm drying across a face slapped with denial. That was his fantasy. Payback.

Until Isak actually begged. Until he heard the whine in his voice, saw the way he bit his lip to hold himself back from asking for more. Then he realized what he actually wanted. Why he couldn’t go dancing alone anymore, why he almost knocked down Isak’s door. And why Isak opened it before he could.

“You want it.” He looped his fingers around Isak’s dick, tugging up, catching on the head. It was an extension of his thrusts, so deep it was pulling him off the bed.

Isak twisted his head away, unable to face his undoing. “I’m…coming. Oh fuck. Coming.” His voice was hoarse. His body was screaming. Isak pulled Even into him, his soft belly catching the cum spurting from Isak’s dick. The heat, the wet, made Even grunt and jerk his hips, releasing into the condom. And still he wanted to go deeper. He kept fucking Isak until he couldn’t any longer. He stilled. He stayed.

Even’s hand pressed to Isak’s throat, still straining through the aftershocks. His fingers collected sweat and walked up to Isak’s jaw. He palpated a soft spot below it, felt Isak swallow. “Next time you’re going to choke on my dick. Right here.” He opened his mouth and his lips replaced his fingers, pressing and sealing the promise into Isak’s skin. The blood rushed.


End file.
